Falling for an Angel
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: The club seemed to fade away as they gazed at each other, Bill trying to comprehend the fact that he was tipsy, in a strip club and had somehow found his soulmate who was a beautiful, dark skinned angel with deep ebony wings. Angel!AU, Soulmate!AU, Stripper!AU


Word Count: 572

* * *

 **A Fallen Angel**

Bill wasn't desperate like some people he knew, desperate to find their soulmate, wanting to see their skin tattooed with colour at their partner's touch. His mother called them soul tattoos. He didn't even reach out to touch someone when he first met them, in fact he was twenty four and still a virgin. If it was meant to happen, it would.

Why he was thinking about soulmates on his best friend Fleur's hen night, Bill wasn't quite sure. He'd known the night was going to be rowdy. It was a heady mix of beautiful people, multiple genders and after three bars, someone had declared they should go a local strip club. He was expecting it to be seedy, the kind of place that would make your skin crawl and the feminist in him to want to chant 'consent'.

It was classier than he thought, the music low and tempting and there weren't only scantily dressed women who were wandering through the tables or twisting around poles. In fact, there seemed to be more creatures than people, adding an exciting and exotic feel.. Fleur passed him a shot glass, the party all in a circle, and he drank, laughing at the face she pulled afterwards.

"I'm getting married!" Fleur yelled and there was a chorus of whoops, whistles and cheers.

"Hey handsome, nice moustache. I like how the ends curl up."

The woman who spoke to him was an angel and Bill started in surprise before he snapped himself out of it. Angels were extremely rare to see in Britain, much more common in magical nations where more arcane magic was commonplace. The term angel referred to a creature that was connected to magic in a way humans weren't, with long wings and so many myths surrounding them it had spawned a Muggle religion, according to his Dad who'd done some research into it. It was refreshing really. Being in Egypt, Bill had seen a lot of things and when he came back home it felt more and more stifling.

"You're beautiful," Bill said with a knowing grin, "Although you're not the first angel to have met. I hate to think what you've done to anyone who tried it on with you."

Angels were also known for being unforgiving, their magic lashing out and obeying their will.

She smiled and introduced herself as Parvarti, shaking her head and teasing when Bill told her his name, calling it too common to belong to a man with a styled moustache. She brushed her hand against his after they'd been talking for a while and they both stared in shock as sparks of purple spread out from where they had touched.

The club seemed to fade away as they gazed at each other, Bill trying to comprehend the fact that he was tipsy, in a strip club and had somehow found his soulmate who was a beautiful, dark skinned angel with deep ebony wings.

"We can go upstairs to talk. I think I need a cigarette," she said softly and he nodded.

"Me too. If you don't mind me taking one off you."

"Of course not." She put her hand in his, warm to the touch and led him behind her as Bill kept staring at the shifting colours playing out on their skin. They would be permanent now, fading slowly but the colours always appearing whenever they touched.

He had fallen for an angel.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prompts and Challenges

\- Pairing the Character: Parvarti/Bill

\- Character Appreciation: accepting of those that are different to him (trait)

\- Disney Challenge: Jafar - Write about someone with an awesome moustache

\- Book Club: Dayna Jurgens - flirting (action), glass (object), Fleur Delacour (character)

\- Showtime: Parvarti Patil

\- Days of the Month: Hedgehog Day - Write about someone who looked cute but is quite prickly or dangerous.

\- Lyric Alley: 'As life breaks new ground'

\- Liza's Loves: Pornstar - Write about someone in the adult entertainment industry

\- Jenny's Jovial Quotations - "A cigarette is the perfect type of a perfect pleasure. It is exquisite and leaves one quite satisfied. What more can one want?" - Oscar Wilde

\- Library Lovers: The Shadowhunter Chronicles by Cassandra Clare (Angels and Demons!AU, tattoos, circle (word))

\- The Insane House Challenge: Creature - Angel-

\- The 365 Prompts Challenge: (song) Like A Virgin - Madonna

\- Scavenger Hunt: Write a pairing you've never written before.

\- Serpent Day: Tokara habu - (AU) Soulmate

\- The Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge - Write a pairing you've never written before.


End file.
